creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 16
__NOWYSIWYG__ Titles I think I did capitalize articles and a preposition or two. I won't touch those any more, sorry. The nouns, verbs, pronouns etc that I did change needed capitalization though. Mystreve (talk) 12:44, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Sorry for the F up on my part. Cheers. Mystreve (talk) 13:02, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Skelly Hey Skelly. Since of course Ben isn't on, and I requested a vacation from my rights (as you can tell from the user rights log on my thing, where Ben says break) Can you give me back my rights. I just thought to myself that this whole vacation shit is just a load of bullshit. So, can you? Please? 02:00, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry browser screwed up and made me clicj the wrong "HERE" Twice sorry about that ReCoded Reaper (talk) 05:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ReCoded Reaper umm not that this is a big issue, but i'm having some slight difficulty in changing the icon for my avatar. i can choose one of the preset ones then it will change, but when i choose any files (aside from the current one) from my computer, it goes back to the current icon i have which is kind of annoying. sorry to bother but i would like to know if this happens to any one else on the site. thank you for your time, ~M XxMAGxX (talk) 19:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Reclassification? First: I blame myself for not being active enough on the reclassification thread, which is probably why it died. At the same time, I'm not sure what exactly is happening with the categories anymore; the only thing I know that's happened is the deletion/deprecation of the categories listed on the thread post. I'm not sure how the staff would feel about my reviving that list, so I thought I'd ask about it here first, considering that you were the only admin who took an interest. Seeing that the wiki's started enforcing stricter pasta guidelines lately, I figured that it might as well change the categories too (for organisational purposes). A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 19:42, March 7, 2014 (UTC) spell-check related nitpick Hey, hope it doesn't matter which admin I message about this. The wiki's spell-check flags "unnamable" as incorrect, and "unnameable" as correct. Both spellings should be flagged as correct, though I don't even know if the admins have control over this or if it's hard-wired into the system. Thanks for your time! --Mikemacdee (talk) 04:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) If You're Around Come on chat. It's time to come home and I want to see the nihilism reach another level. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:40, March 9, 2014 (UTC) thanks! ...for nominating two of my works for PotM. It really means a lot to me.--Mikemacdee (talk) 10:06, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Am I aloud to Upload a new version of this story? The Mountain Devil? FreakyFrog27 (talk) 00:12, March 11, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepSpaghetti Thread He was put on suspension and then Callie gave him temp. That was just temp being removed not actual demotion. User:Lil' Miss Rarity 03:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Reopened, sorry for the trouble. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:08, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Review Going through some stories and found this. While not "creepy", it is still not that bad a story. Was on the fence with deleting though (along with a reason). What do you think? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zero-Sum Mystreve (talk) 12:29, March 11, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, i personally kind of dig the story, but didn't want to keep it just based on my preference of it. In other words, I wanted to know if it fits on this site. Add to the "Weird" category perhaps, since it doesn't really fit anywhere else? :Mystreve (talk) 17:54, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Cool deal. Thanks. ::Mystreve (talk) 18:34, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hello. You have deleted the jumbled mess of a poem I've written. It's good to see that the world still has some sense in it. I realize that you are very busy, but I would like to know the reason it was deleted. My guess is the poor quality of my writing, though it may have something to do with my lack of skill when it comes to formatting. Regards. Tadpole.--Tadpoleon (talk) 16:57, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) My posts were banned Hey Lolskeletons you banned my 2 pastas and it says doesn't meet the quality, NEWS FLASH IT DOES! so I don't know what world your living in because my posts were fine. They didn't have too many spelling errors and Drill hand and PRISON actually didn't have ANY! So if you would unban them that would be nice. \ --Therandomyababy123 (talk) 21:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC)therandomyababy123 :Read my talk page header, please. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:48, March 11, 2014 (UTC) What dos it mean that a blog has ben archived and ples dont (BUMP) this blog??ENDERDAN (talk) 10:52, March 12, 2014 (UTC) hey lolskeletons, about my story.. hy did u take it down..? it was my first 1 i said not to expect much from XxcrystalcreepyxX (talk) 19:40, March 12, 2014 (UTC) OC Are we getting rid of the OC category too? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 20:41, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Innocent Inquiry Hey, LOLSKELETONS! Sorry if this is a huge inconvienience, and if you can't do this, I understand completely, but I was just wondering if there was any way for you to send me the Creepypastas that were within the MLP category. I am trying to gather them for my personal use, and your assisstance would greatly help. But if you can't, I completely understand, and I will not bother you further. Archer55mage (talk) 00:26, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Archer55mage IGBTG Blogs I thought you should know that I have taken the liberty of moving Guy's writing advice blogs to a Project Page here. I left a redirect for each one (feel free to remove) in case of a user failing to navigate (inb4 "Where'd Guy's Blog go!?" D:) to the Project Page which I have left a link to in the Quality Standards "See Also" section. I also deleted the "OC and US" page from the Site Rules, because it's unneeded, and the categories "Flagged for Deletion" and "Cleanup" (the templates as well, which were also unneeded.) Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 03:29, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey skelly......lok at my latest pasta, and se if its anni god. If its not, go ahead and delete it. Il try again some other time Senserely ENDERDAN (talk) 10:43, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :3 Can you take care of this please? I can't do anything about it. Some user tagged their user profile under the "Demons/Devils" category. User:Festivekills. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 12:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Saw you did that. Thanks. Also found another profile like the one you fixed, but figured out how to fix it. I'll dig deeper next time to try and rectify stuff like this myself, if I can. Sorry for the pestering. :Mystreve (talk) 16:44, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism User:Gjlewis has been given a one month block due to his story "Nightmare Into Hell" being copied from The Divine Comedy. More details on his page. Just a head's up, as I know I need to tell you of such things. Mystreve (talk) 17:12, March 13, 2014 (UTC) E-Mail User Has this been disabled? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Thread Callie closed this thread due to an outdated and bullshit rule. Can you please reopen it? Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 21:13, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :>Outdated and bullshit rule. :For fuck's sake, Maria. If it's that outdated, how come there was never any word on it? Besides that, did you read the other reasons? Add that on top of the fact that all it is was more Chat drama, and that's why I closed the thread. Why you are insistent upon doing nothing but allowing said drama to spill into the site, on top of the fact that it's become nothing but drama in general, is beyond me. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 21:25, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Drama Rules So Bitter told me you plan to make rules about chat drama leaking into the main site. Excellent! Any way I can help? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I wish to help as well. :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 20:37, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Delete Now Template Hey, thanks for helping me with that guy with the Japanese username, but I think you meant to leave that message on his page. --Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 22:47, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Please Close Blog I think http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fatal_Disease/My_Leave_from_This_Wiki has served its purpose and should be closed since Fatal isn't leaving (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:271860) The blog is just causing unnecessary drama. Lemmy118 (talk) 00:16, March 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: comment box issues Hey, LOLSKEL. I've had "Use visual editor where applicable" unchecked since the day I joined, since it was largely unhelpful when uploading articles. It might be sticking me with the visual editor anyway. If it's a wikia tech issue I might just deal with it -- every site I join, I end up with bullshit errors that seem to single me out specifically. Thanks for responding. --Mikemacdee (talk) 02:21, March 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ah, I thought you could only link the pasta in the forums, sorry about that. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 10:41, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Why? Can you let me know why my pasta was deleted? I don't think it was as cliche as my first, but, why? I just wanted to know. I feel I had proper grammar, a good story overall, and a good, based out idea. So far the time I've been here the quality of others is very low. I try to make a pasta to make people happy. The service of my needs here is VERY low. 1\10 to be honest. A question from Raidra Hello! I hate to bother you, but I have a question or two. You see, I have two stories, "The Geisha" and "Broken Contract", which are based on one of my comics (meaning a comic book that I wrote and drew myself). I recently realized that I shouldn't have split them into two stories as "The Geisha" really works better as an introduction to "Broken Contract" rather than a separate story. Within a week or two I plan to post a new story which combines the text and illustrations from the two stories, and then (following the principle of "We've got to destroy this building to save it") posting deletion requests on both pages since they'd be superfluous after the new story is posted. I know it's unusual (Shoot, the mere fact that I'll be requesting a pair of deletions instead of whining and bellyaching about a deletion makes it VERY unusual), so I thought, "Wait, what if I'm not allowed to do that?" I thought I'd check with you first. I'll have an introduction explaining that the new story is a combination of the two old ones, and I swear I won't purposely drag things out just to rack up points (such as making eighteen edits when 1-3 will do, adding a plethora of categories, and/or taking four days to do it when one or two will do). May I do it, and if so, could I write you down as being slated to delete "The Geisha" and "Broken Contract" after the new story is posted? Raidra (talk) 00:47, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Dark Green (again) Sorry for not responding sooner. Incase you have forgotten, this is about my inability to nominate Pokepastas. Is there a rule somewhere saying that one cannot be nominated? Also, you stated that it was not pasta of the month material, but isn't that for the voters to decide? On top of that, you said you were worried about an influx of pokepastas if Pokémon Dark Green were to be showcased on the page. Such an influx would be impossible due to the spinoff filter. I do understand what you mean to a certain degree, but it seems that you don't want any spinoff pasta to have any exposure at all because it might inspire someone else to write a spinoff and so on and so forth. But if that is the case, then why does spinoff appeal exist? And why then wouldn't the popular spinoff pastas be deleted as well (Lost Silver, etc.) to keep from inspiring new spinoffs? If a person can write a spinoff, and it is able to make it onto the Creepypasta Wiki (or has written one in the past that has not been nominated yet for that matter), shouldn't their pasta be able to attain the same exposure that a non-spinoff would? I don't have any intention of going against your judgment, I would just appreciate it if you could take a small portion of your time to give me an explanation. I know I'm whining about this, but I'm making some sense, aren't I? FaptainFordsworth (talk) 04:48, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I was just courious to know when dose a Creepypasta wonders into Trollpasta teritory? And I thought you may know since you created the Trollpasta wikia.Southenslasher (talk) 06:34, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: I figured that was a joke around type thing. xD Still got the point across. I would hope. But yeah, I'll stop. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 17:03, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, i have a question. are fanmade creepypasta's allowed? I was thinking of making my own...but i want confirmation first. Jacklin Austin (talk) 20:45, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Jackie. Shock Ending Should I start deleting every one labeled as that? Are we keeping it? I've deleted a few that I've seen, but not all, i.e. the ones without a shock ending. Just curious. Mystreve (talk) 21:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Roger that. :Mystreve (talk) 23:31, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome message! I hope to become a good contributing member! :D Also, I was wondering if we were allowed to add our own Creepypastas to this Wikia. Sorry if that's a dumb question. I wasn't sure where to post this, so I figured I'd post it here. Um, When Ice Melts, you what do you think you were supposed to do after reading it if not laugh at it? Do you think I published it so people could have their hearts broken after reading it? It was meant to be crazy. ''And judging from the fact you laughed at it, it worked! I'm not asking you to undelete it, I'm asking you to tell me what was wrong with it, 'cause I don't see anything wrong with it. It is a short crazy pasta written to make the reader laugh or at least smile. If creepypastas are supposed to make you cry, then all most every pasta on here needs to be deleted, 'cause I've read quite a handful of them and not a single one of them made me "cry".--TheDateFig (talk) 12:29, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm Does Suggested Reading ''really need to be a subcat to Complete? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:59, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Do we really need Complete? Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 15:05, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Complete waste of space. :Mystreve (talk) 15:56, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Pretty much. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:37, March 17, 2014 (UTC) QC I am ironing out some issues and expanding the regex more but QC can now determine (to a good ratio) what is and isn't a spinoff and can automatically delete or flag them based on a points system. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 04:20, March 18, 2014 (UTC) why did you delete Mr.Whisper There was nothing wrong with it and i worek really hard on that. Y$ Jay (talk) 12:41, March 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Okay. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 13:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Needs Editing and M4R Aren't these the same thing? Also, I mentioned the M4R thing you mentioned in the forum a few days ago. That's cool, but could someone run the bot through the category to remove the other tags? If not, I'll do it. Just let me know. Mystreve (talk) 19:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :Also, the rules don't reflect what you just posted. Just an FYI. :Mystreve (talk) 19:17, March 18, 2014 (UTC)